It formed a heart
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: A short story about a girl that is a lot like Jack Frost. This is the day that they meet. JackXOc


It formed a heart

beccalovesbumblebee~ Rise of the guardians oneshot. JackXOc. I am considering doing a longer fic including my Oc named Spring. This is just the day they met.

JackXSpring

"I didn't know much about myself... All these years, and the Man in the Moon never even told me my name. So I just called myself Spring after the season I was reborn in and the season I was made to put into motion," Spring thought to herself as she ran under the Moon bringing new growth in her wake. She knew that there would be a fresh coat of frost over everything in the morning, but she had to do her job.

She looked up at the Moon. "Are you going to talk to me tonight Manny?" Spring asked. She listened intently for his answer.

"Find Jack," Manny answered her quietly.

"After two hundred years of waiting for you to answer me. Now you are going to be all cryptic, and all you are going to say now is "find Jack"," Spring said. She honestly could not believe him. He made her into what she was and just left her he didn't even give her a name. "Manny I don't even know who Jack is. How am I supposed to find him?"

Spring waited her green eyes shining faintly in the moonlight. Spring shook her head hoping to clear it of her anger, and frustration. "I am sorry Manny. I just get frustrated. I will find Jack if that is what you want me to do."

"Frost," Manny whispered faintly. Spring barely caught it, but she felt it. She was going to have to find the person she compeited with for years.

She retrieved her staff and ran through the sleeping trees, and frost covered grass. Everywhere her feet touched became green, and small flowers began to sprout. Spring smiled as she disappeared receding into nature.

Jack spent that night gazing up at the Moon just as Spring had.

"I know you can talk," Jack said. "You don't have to be shy. You put me here after all the least you could do is tell me why." Jack was trying not to plead. He gave up on getting answers years ago. What else was he supposed to do sit around and do nothing, but wait for the answers. "No way." He got up and the wind took him away.

Jack clutched his staff as he hit the ground before jumping into the air again spreading frost wherever he touched. He caused a snow day for the local children that day. Jack watched as many of them got up excitedly to play in the snow. Jack knew that spring was coming with Easter only a few days away, but he like disappointing the Easter Bunny by keeping the snow on the ground for as long as he could.

Jack wanted to kids to see him, or just to know that he was real, but even after having a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends they still couldn't see him. Jack was disappointed as the sun receded in the sky again he began to put a fresh blanket of frost over the grass that was begining to grow.

As Jack walked up and the electrical wires frosting them over he noticed a girl standing on a high roof close to the edge. Jack watched the girl as she stared up at the Moon. He wondered if she would jump. He readied himself to save her if she did.

Jack decided to try and speak with her. "Maybe she will see me," Jack thought to himself before he jumped do landing lightly on his feet behind the girl. He looked at her even though the temperature didn't bother him anymore he could tell it was cold out. Jack noticed that the girl was wearing a dress that was loose around her hips, but was tied tight like a corset on her chest.

"Kid are you crazy you will catch your death out here," Jack said trying to supress a chuckle.

Spring jumped before she turned around.

Jack was shocked. "Could she actually hear him?"

"You can see me?" Spring and Jack asked each other at the same time.

Jack approached Spring slowly looking her up and down. His blue eyes met her green ones he couldn't hold back his smile.

"What are you doing up here kid?" Jack asked.

"Well Manny sent me to find Jack," Spring said slowly.

"My name is Jack," Jack said with a chuckle.

"So he sent me to find you," Spring said taking slow steps towards Jack.

"How can you see me? When no one else can?" They asked each other again at the smae time.

Jack laughed.

"This isn't funny," Spring said pointing her staff at Jack.

"I have a staff like that," Jack pulled his staff out, and took Spring's. He held them together, and they fit together perfectly.

"That is weird," Spring said as she examined the heart shape that the tops of the staffs made.

"Yes it is," Jack said. "It doesn't mean anything though." Jack tried to hide the blush that flooded his cheeks before he handed Spring back her staff.

"Well Manny sent me to find you for some reason," Spring muttered.

"Don't worry about now we have someone to talk to," Jack said trying to dismiss her disappointment.

"What is your name?" Spring asked.

"Jack Frost, and your name would be?" Jack asked offering her his hand.

Spring took it reluctantly. "I'm Spring, so you are the one that keeps frosting over my sprouts." Spring nudged his elbow.

Jack didn't let go of her hand.

Spring tried to ignore how cold his hand was in hers.

They gazed up at the Moon together.

"I wonder why Manny wanted us to meet?" Jack mused lightly.

"Aren't you the one that told me not to worry about it Jack?" Spring laughed lightly. She gave him a light peck on the cheek. She wasn't sure why she did that, but it felt right.

Jack chuckled. "I guess I did."

"So I hear you want to bug the Easter Bunny," Spring said.

Jack nodded. "It is the best time of the year for me just knowing I can irritate him."

Spring smiled deviously. "I won't do a thing. Let it snow."

Spring could feel Manny smile at her. Manny was happy that they had each other now.

"Only I know your purpose," Manny spoke to Spring.

Spring nodded before looking back at Jack who didn't hear a thing.

Jack finally realeased her hand, and jumped off of the roof to spread the snow and frost. Spring shook her head before she followed him staying above the ground forcing herself not to do anything.

"It's going to be a long night," Spring muttered to herself knowing that Jack was to preoccupied to hear her. 


End file.
